


Hure, Bettler oder Hungertoter

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Das ewig Böse, M/M, No Smut, Prostitution
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Thiel hat Geldprobleme. Boerne bietet ihm seine Hilfe an.





	Hure, Bettler oder Hungertoter

Weil Thiel keine Kerzen hatte finden können, hatte Boerne ihn kurzerhand in seine Wohnung eingeladen, wo der Strom noch funktionierte. Er hatte ihnen neuen Wein eingeschenkt und nun saßen sie auf seinem Sofa und Thiel mied seinen Blick.

„Wenn Sie Geldprobleme haben, wieso bitten Sie mich denn nicht um Hilfe?“, fragte Boerne. „Ich meine, ich hab’ doch sowieso genug. Da müssen Sie doch nicht verhungern.“

Thiel warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Er würde es nie verstehen. Er hatte ja immer genug Geld gehabt. „Ich brauche Ihre Almosen nicht.“ Thiel schaffte es sogar, selbstsicher zu klingen, zumindest, bis sein Magen knurrte.

Und da war es wieder, das überhebliche Lächeln des Professors. „Nun, offensichtlich ja schon.“, sagte er, reichlich amüsiert. Natürlich fand er es lustig, die Vorstellung, Thiel würde seine Hilfe brauchen.

Thiel verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich überhaupt in seine Wohnung hatte locken zu lassen. Er hätte einfach ins Bett gehen sollen, zum Schlafen brauchte man kein Licht. Andererseits, er hatte auch seine Wasserrechnung nicht bezahlt, also spätestens morgen früh hätte er sowieso bei Boerne klingeln müssen. Wenigstens war er jetzt schon mal hier. Vielleicht, wenn er nicht zu unhöflich war, würde Boerne ihn ja sogar auf seiner Couch schlafen lassen.

„Mir geht es gut.“, sagte Thiel und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie genervt er von dieser Situation war. „Ich habe schon öfter Mahlzeiten übersprungen.“

Boerne legte den Kopf schief. Er durchschaute ihn ja doch. Ganz dumm war der Professor dann doch nicht, das musste selbst Thiel zugeben. „Aber nicht vier Tage am Stück.“, sagte er. Es war keine Frage, denn er kannte die Antwort schon.

Thiel seufzte. „Ja, nicht vier Tage am Stück.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. Aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er Boernes Hilfe brauchte. Sein Magen knurrte ein weiteres Mal. Verdammt!

„Ich werde Ihnen was zu essen machen.“, sagte Boerne, und bevor Thiel reagieren konnte, war er schon aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen.

Thiel folgte ihm. „Das werden Sie ganz sicher nicht tun.“, sagte er bestimmt.

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um, und er sah beinahe etwas verwirrt aus. „Also, kommen Sie schon, Thiel, ich würde auch für Sie kochen, wenn Sie keine Geldprobleme hätten.“

Thiel sah ihn an. Er hatte wirklich sehr viel Hunger. Und Boerne hatte recht, sie hatten schon häufiger zusammen zu Abend gegessen, und Thiel könnte sich sicher mal revanchieren. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, oder? Thiel seufzte. „Na schön.“, sagte er. „Aber nichts zu aufwendiges.“

Boerne hatte irgendeine Suppe gekocht, weil der feine Herr Professor ja keine Fertiggerichte bei sich hatte. Selbst schuld, dachte Thiel, und aß ohne große Gewissensbisse. Er hätte allerdings wahrscheinlich nie zugegeben, wie viel besser es ihm nach einer warmen Mahlzeit wieder ging. Nur, dass er jetzt nicht mehr bei Boerne übernachten können würde, das wäre ein Gefallen zu viel, das würde er nicht einfach tun, wenn Thiel keine Geldprobleme hätte. Also zurück in die dunkle Wohnung.

„Ich sollte dann langsam gehen.“, sagte Thiel und stand auf. „Danke für das Essen.“

Boerne griff sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. „Wohin denn?“

Thiel sah ihn an. „In meine Wohnung?“, fragte er. „Sie wissen schon, mein Zuhause?“

Boerne schnaubte. „Wo Sie weder Licht noch Wasser haben?“, fragte er. „Sie können ruhig hier übernachten. Es macht keine Umstände.“

Natürlich machte es keine Umstände, er hatte ja Strom und Wasser zu genüge. Thiel wusste, es war die Schuld seines Vaters, das Geld zu verspielen, und irgendwo auch seine Schuld, seinem Vater Geld zu leihen, und nichts davon war Boernes Schuld. Trotzdem war er wütend auf Boerne, einfach nur, weil Boerne genug Geld hatte, schon immer genug Geld gehabt hatte. Boerne mit seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzügen und alten Weinen, er wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie privilegiert er war. „Ich brauche Ihre Almosen nicht.“, sagte Thiel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, und riss sich aus Boernes Griff. Er hatte wenig Lust, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Er wusste, er sollte sich ordentlich bedanken, und für seine Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, und stattdessen stampfte er ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Flur. Wo Boerne sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Thiel verlor langsam die Geduld. „Jetzt reicht’s aber, wollen Sie mich etwa hier festhalten?“, fragte er, langsam etwas lauter werdend.

Boerne ließ sich nichts anmerken. Seine Miene zeugte von ehrlicher Verwirrung. „Thiel.“, sagte er. „Wieso lehnen Sie meine Versuche, Ihnen zu helfen, so vehement ab?“

Thiel schnaubte. „Hab‘ ich doch eben schon gesagt, ich brauche und will Ihre Hilfe nicht.“ Er wollte an Boerne vorbeigehen, aber dieser versperrte ihm wieder den Weg.

„Da ist doch nichts dabei.“, sagte Boerne. „Wir alle haben mal Geldprobleme. Nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste.“

Thiel konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Ja, klar, Sie haben auch Geldprobleme.“ Er schob Boerne zur Seite und griff nach der Türklinke. Boerne stellte seinen Fuß vor die Tür, sodass er sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Wenn Sie schon nicht übernachten wollen, lassen Sie mich Ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen Geld geben, damit Sie Ihre Stromrechnung bezahlen können.“, sagte er.

Thiel wurde langsam wirklich wütend. Er wollte nur nach Hause und nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. „Sie verstehen es einfach nicht. Ich will Ihr Geld nicht.“

„Sie können es mir doch zurückzahlen.“, erwiderte Boerne. „Oder, wenn es Ihnen so unangenehm ist, können Sie auch für mich arbeiten und ich bezahle Sie dann dafür.“

Thiel wollte ihn gerade anschreien, da verarbeitete er, was Boerne gerade gesagt hatte. „Bitte was?“ Der Professor hatte wohl ein bisschen zu viel Wein gehabt.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ja nur.“ Er seufzte. „Thiel, ich kann Sie doch nicht zurück in Ihre Wohnung gehen lassen, wo sie weder Strom noch Wasser haben. Leben wir denn im Mittelalter?“

„Wollen Sie mich vielleicht hier festhalten?“, fragte Thiel dagegen. Er nahm seine Hand von der Türklinke. Es brachte ja doch nichts, er würde sich hier mit Worten befreien müssen. „Das wäre nämlich illegal, und dann müsste ich Sie wegen Freiheitsberaubung verhaften.“

Boerne schloss die Tür zwei Mal von innen ab. „Vielleicht.“, antwortete er nichtssagend, und verschwand samt Schlüssel zurück in seine Wohnung.

Etwas verwirrt sah Thiel ihm hinterher. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nun, wenn er ohne Sachbeschädigung Boernes Wohnung wieder verlassen wollte, musste er sich wohl den Schlüssel holen. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Boerne gerade Scheine zählte. „Es waren achttausend Euro, die Ihnen fehlen, korrekt? Abzüglich der eintausend fünfhundert, die Sie mir sowieso für die Miete schulden, macht das sechstausend fünfhundert.“

Thiel sah ihn an. „Das kann ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein.“

Boerne hielt ihm einen Bündel Hunderterscheine entgegen. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er Witze machen. „Sechstausend fünfhundert Euro.“, sagte er. „Sie können mir die achttausend zurückzahlen, wann Sie wollen.“

Thiel machte keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen. „Sie haben sechstausend Euro bei sich zuhause rumliegen?“, fragte er. War ja typisch. Bei so viel Geld, wie er hatte, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ausmachen, wenn das gestohlen wurde. Höchstens aus Stolz würde er den Täter in so einem Szenario überhaupt fassen wollen.

Boerne lachte. „Ich habe weit mehr als sechstausend Euro bei mir zuhause rumliegen.“, sagte er, und wackelte auffordernd mit den Scheinen. „Also, nehmen Sie schon.“

Thiel schaute sich nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo sehen. Und jetzt? Jetzt musste er sich wohl weiter mit Worten wehren. „Ganz sicher nicht.“, sagte er.

Boerne wurde langsam wohl auch ungeduldig. „Wenn Sie das Geld nehmen, lasse ich Sie zurück in Ihre Wohnung.“

Thiel war nicht nach Lachen zumute, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Ist das Erpressung?“

Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und wenn.“ Er klang viel zu selbstsicher.

Thiel wünschte, er hätte seine Handschellen dabei. Er würde Boerne nicht verhaften, natürlich nicht, aber er könnte ihn ruhigstellen, um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Aber natürlich lagen seine Handschellen in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Musste er am Ende doch das Geld annehmen? Nein, das konnte Boerne vergessen. Schon gar nicht nach dieser Aktion von ihm.

„Also, Thiel, ich habe Ihnen jetzt schon mehrere Angebote gemacht. Wenn Sie sich das Geld nicht leihen wollen, dann können Sie es sich auch gerne erarbeiten. Hauptsache, Sie nehmen es.“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Thiels Geduldsfaden riss endgültig. „Ich bin ja wohl nicht Ihre gottverdammte Hure!“ Seine Stimme war lauter als beabsichtigt, und er hoffte sehr, keiner der Nachbarn hatte das gehört. Und vielleicht war es etwas unfair, das Boerne zu unterstellen, aber es war nicht so, als würde es ihn sehr interessieren.

Boerne blinzelte und sah ihn weiterhin an, etwas wie Neugier in seinen Augen. „Dann nehmen Sie sich das Geld.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Ich bin auch kein Bettler!“ Er bemühte sich trotz allem um einen nicht allzu lauten Ton.

Boerne wackelte erneut auffordernd mit den Scheinen. Er hielt seinen Arm jetzt schon ziemlich lange ausgestreckt. Wurde das nicht anstrengend? „Nun, entweder Hure, Bettler, oder Hungertoter.“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Dieses vulgäre Wort aus Boernes Mund war ungewohnt. Thiel schluckte. Boerne meinte das hier viel zu ernst. Thiel hatte ihm diese Unterstellung aus der Wut heraus gemacht und nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt eine Unterstellung war, oder ob Boerne das wirklich von ihm wollen würde. Verdammt. Er musste diese Situation deeskalieren. „Dann eben Bettler.“ Er nahm endlich das Geld und zählte es schnell. Sechstausend fünfhundert. Er wollte es gerade einstecken, aber eine plötzliche Welle an Schuldgefühlen überrollte ihn. Er sollte sich gar nicht schuldig fühlen, bei dem, was Boerne da gerade für ein Theater gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte nicht einfach so viel Geld von jemandem nehmen. Er konnte es in diesem Moment nicht einmal ertragen, es in den Händen zu halten, und so legte er es schnell wieder auf dem Couchtisch ab. Er seufzte und atmete tief durch. Hungertoter würde Boerne nicht zulassen, Bettler schaffte er selbst nicht. Blieb ja nur noch eine Auswahlmöglichkeit. Er musste zugeben, ein bisschen neugierig war er, wie ernst Boerne das gemeint hatte. Naja, wahrscheinlich nur Hausarbeiten. „Hure.“, sagte er resigniert, ohne Boerne anzusehen.

Boerne schwieg für einen langen Moment. Thiel konnte aus dem Augenwinkel einen nachdenklichen Blick erhaschen.

„Okay.“, sagte Boerne schließlich. „Wenn wir von einem Preis von fünfhundert Euro pro Nacht ausgehen, großzügig geschätzt, oder einhundert Euro pro Stunde, dann schulden Sie mir entweder sechzehn Nächte oder achtzig Stunden. Ihre Entscheidung.“

Thiel stockte. Er sah Boerne jetzt doch wieder an, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts. Er meinte das ernst. Und was jetzt? Er musste zugeben, er hatte vielleicht einen kleineren Crush auf den Professor entwickelt, seit er neben ihm eingezogen war, aber das? Sie redeten da über Prostitution. Und er brauchte noch immer dringend Geld. Ach, was soll’s. „Zahlen Sie im Voraus?“

Boerne schien einigermaßen überrascht von seiner Antwort, aber nicht unbedingt abgeneigt. „Natürlich.“ Er wirkte fast etwas beleidigt. „Prostituierte werden immer im Voraus bezahlt.“

Thiel musterte ihn. Würden sie diese Diskussion jetzt wirklich führen? „Und woher soll ich das wissen?“, fragte er. „Und wo wir dabei sind, woher wissen Sie das?“

Boerne nahm das Geld vom Couchtisch und hielt es Thiel erneut hin. Diesmal schaffte Thiel es, die Scheine in seiner Jackentasche zu verstauen, ohne sich zu schuldig zu fühlen. Dann gab es jetzt wohl kein Zurück mehr. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich habe mir während der Uni mein Geld mit Magie verdient?“, fragte Boerne, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Meinte er etwa… „Sie haben sich prostituiert?“

Boerne nickte. „Tatsache. Ich habe meinen Eltern erzählt, ich würde mein Geld mit kleineren Magieshows verdienen, und sie wollten es mal sehen, deshalb habe ich mir eigentlich erst das Zaubern beigebracht. Tatsächlich aber habe ich mich damals prostituiert.“

Thiel sah ihn and und versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. Boerne, der für Geld mit Leuten schlief. Der arrogante Professor, der sich für ein paar Scheine flachlegen ließ. Es funktionierte nicht.

„Nun, dann, danke.“, sagte Thiel und machte eine Geste zu seiner Jackentasche. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder.“

Boerne kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. „Wollen Sie nicht schon mal mit der Arbeit anfangen?“

Es war ein unschuldiger Satz, aus dem Kontext gerissen, aber Thiels Herz fing augenblicklich an, schneller zu schlagen. Sein Mund war trocken, als er fragte: „Wie? Jetzt?“

„Warum denn nicht, Sie haben ja nichts Besseres zu tun.“

Erst auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer fiel Thiel ein, dass Boerne wahrscheinlich darauf bestanden hatte, damit er nicht in seine eigene Wohnung ohne Strom und Wasser zurückkehren würde.


End file.
